The studies involve the electrophysiological and neuropharmacological analysis of the effects of dopamine, histamine, acetylcholine, and certain major tranquillizers in the nucleus accumbens of the acutely prepared rabbit. Changes in field and extracellularly recorded unitary responses will be evaluated following microstimulation of the glutaminergic pathway from the ventral subiculum before, during, and after the iontophoretic administration of the compounds. It is hoped that an insight will accrue into the way hippocampal output is modulated in the nucleus accumbens.